l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyuden Tonbo
Kyuden Tonbo (D11), in the Shinpi province Secrets of the Dragon, p. 96 also known as the Dragonfly Clan Palace, was the home of the Dragonfly Clan. Appearance Kyuden Tonbo sat in a shallow valley at the foothills of the Great Climb, a sort of gateway to the Dragon Mountains. A tiered pagoda-topped tower in its center housed the Dragonfly daimyo and his family. Secrets of the Empire, p. 44 The castle was not formidable, but was protected by enchanted walls and the Dragonfly's cousins, the Dragon and Phoenix. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 16 It was more of a compound of buildings than a true castle, and the title of ‘Kyuden’ had never been tested. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 198 The rooms meant for visitors were well decorated, but the rooms that the Tonbo reserved for their own use were humble and basic. The city around Kyuden Tonbo held a thriving center of commerce. Fealty and Freedom, pp. 37-38 In the mid-12th century, a small Shrine to Thunder was constructed outside the town. Book of Water, p. 89 History Founding The Dragonfly sprang from the marriage of a Mirumoto Asijin and a Isawa Maroko, and it was finished in 710. Fealty and Freedom, p. 34 The castle was not formidable, but protected nonetheless by enchanted walls and both the Dragon Clan and Phoenix Clan. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 236 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 291 Clan War In 1128 a Unicorn force returning home from Phoenix lands encountered the Dark Moto. Moto Sada's forces were overrun by the Battle Maidens led by Otaku Kamoko and supported by Iuchi Karasu. Time of the Void, p. 77 Destruction In 1158 following the death of the Emperor, a dispute between the Phoenix and the Dragon which began the Dragon-Phoenix War, led to a Lion Army led by Akodo Ijiasu destroying the Dragonfly palace. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 10 Rebuilding A year later Toturi Sezaru, "The Wolf", rebuilt the palace in one day with powerful magic Perfect Attunement (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) in the month of the Rat. Imperial Histories 2, p. 205 The Dragonfly became emissaries to him and their palace a base of power for his claim to the Steel Throne. They were still recovering from the devastating attack by the Lion Clan during the Dragon-Phoenix War. The fortress was called Kyuden Sezaru while Sezaru was living there. Voices, by Shawn Carman Second Destruction Kyuden Tonbo burned again during the War of Dark Fire, but the Tonbo rebuilt it with the assistance of the Dragon, the Phoenix, and the Imperial families. They redesigned the castle into a more conventional walled temple complex with plain yet elegant buildings. Rise of Jigoku The Dragon Clan foresaw the rise of Jigoku and that the Empire would be ruled by the Spider Clan. In 1200 all Dragon were moved north of Last Step Castle alongside with those Tonbo who decided to follow them. The Dragon Wall was magically built with no gate, no door, severing the Dragon from the Empire. Dragon Returns to the Sky, by Robert Denton III Notable Locations * Still Water Temple - Tonbo Shugenja school External Links * Fortress of the Dragonfly (Honor Bound) * Kyuden Tonbo (Winds of Change) Category:Dragonfly Clan Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Shinpi province